


Lock Me In

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira have a one night stand with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account was deleted.

When Scott asks Kira if she'd be willing to... experiment in the bedroom, her reaction was nothing like he expected.

She twisted in his arms so they were face to face, eyes wide and excited, but a little weary. “Experiment... how?”

Scott remembers being nervous, not quite sure how to ask for what he wants. In the end he blurts out, “I want you you to fuck me,” and promptly buries his head in Kira's neck in embarrassment.

Kira huffs a laugh and pushes his head so she can look into his eyes. “Okay. If that's what you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kira shrugs, and she's blushing but her heart is steady. “It'll be hot.”

_\--_

Two weeks later, Scott is the proud owner of a strap on.

He tells Stiles, who gets this... look in his eye. It's a look Scott has seen before. It says  _I'm about to ask you a bunch of personal and invading questions._

True enough, Stiles asks what colour it is, how many inches, about the girth and if he can bring it over so they can compare it to his own dildo.

“No,” Scott says flatly, adds an extra “ _No.”_ Because he can _hear_ Stiles pouting down the line.

“It's for science!” Stiles protests.

“There is nothing scientific about wanting to see my strap on, Stiles.” Scott says, then there's a dull thud. He turns slowly to see his mom standing in the hallway, stood frozen with her phone on the floor.

He watches as she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in and exhale slowly before bending to pick up her phone. She doesn't look at him or say anything, just continues on her way.

“Fuck,” He whispers, horrified, and hangs up on a still talking Stiles.

Five minutes later, he gets a text.

**(From) Mom: We will be talking about this.**

_\--_

One lecture, two pamphlets and three weeks later, Scott and Kira are finally alone.

It's awkward, in a way it hasn't been for a long time with them.

There's a moment where Scott panics, thinks that maybe they shouldn't do this but then Kira turns to him and smiles sweetly, waves the plump bottle in her hand. “I brought lube.”

Scott smiles back reflexively, still nervous but feels a little better. “Let's just kiss for a while,” he suggests, tugging Kira closer to straddle him.

Kissing Kira is easy. Familiar. Comfortable. His mouth parts under her tongue, letting her in without hesitation. They kiss for a while, until Scott is hard in his sweats and he's forgotten why he was nervous.

The kiss breaks to pull their shirts off, then Kira's hand curls round the back of his neck, pulling him back in for more. The kisses are more urgent this time, sloppy and more just panting into each other's mouths as Kira starts to undulate her hips.

Scott moans when Kira slides a hand into his sweats and fists his cock. She jacks him slowly, bites teasingly as his swollen lips.

“I wanna prep you,” she says and rubs her thumb over his slit. “Wanna get you ready for my cock, see you open up for my fingers.”

“Fuck,” Scott hisses, hips twitching in the air. “Yeah. Yeah, I want it.”

Kira pushes at his shoulders until he falls back, body hitting the bed with a soft _oof._ His sweats and boxers are gone in the next instant and Kira is reaching for the lube and kneeling between his legs.

She looks at him seriously. “Are you sure you want this?”

Scott sit up slightly, leaning his weight on his elbows. “I want it,” he tells her, and the beam he gets in return makes his stomach clench.

Kira circles his rim with the tip of her finger as she swallows him down. She preps him with practised hands, thorough and unhurried, even when Scott starts to whine.

“You've done this before,” he gasps, lifting his head off the bed to look at her.

Kira lets his cock slip from her mouth, leaving it to bob wetly inches from her face. She shrugs delicately. “Once or twice on myself,” she explains, adding a second finger as she talks.

The stretch is fantastic, a delicious combination of pain and pleasure and soon his hips are rocking into Kira's fingers. “I'm ready.”

“Yeah?” Kira teases and pushes her pointer finger against his opening.

“Yeah,” Scott breathes, lets out a groan when Kira pulls her fingers out.

There's a pause while Kira undresses and steps into harness, pulling it up to her hips and adjusting the straps to fit her properly. When it's done, she shakes her hips and snorts. “It feels funny.”

Scott laughs when she does it again. “Get over here,” he says.

She does and settles herself between his spread legs. Her eyes stay on his face when she pushes in, hands coming up to settle on his lower stomach. “You okay?” She asks when she's buried to the hilt.

Scott moans in answer. He feels so good; warm and _full._ His cock twitches against his belly and his balls already heavy and tight.

It's good, but then Kira starts to move, and it gets _better._ On one particularly hard thrust, Kira hits something that makes Scott jolt.

“There,” he finds himself saying. “ _There.”_

Kira focuses on that spot, hitting it again and again. Scott grips his cock at the base and rubs his thumb along the prominent veins on the underside.

It's over pretty quickly after that, the sensations too much for him, and he comes between them, coving his and Kira's upper torso in his come.

Scott isn't a selfish lover, so as soon as his breathing slow down, he's turning Kira over, licking his come off her chest as he tugs off the strap on. It's easy to kiss his way to her bellybutton, then lower until he can suck at her clit and curl two fingers into her.

He laps at her centre, tasting her arousal. She's so turned on already that she's coming in minutes, arching off the bed with a high pitched moan. He stays there, eagerly licking her juices until she goes quiet and pushes at his head.

They lie there, side by side, both breathing hard.

“We are so doing that again.”

_\--_

Three months later, Scott has a dilemma.

Kira has fucked him a few times now, which is awesome. He comes every time, and Kira gets so turned on afterwards, but Scott feels like there's something _missing._

And Kira's great. She knows how to make him come, how to angle her hips to hit his prostate. But...

But.

But Scott craves something  _more._ He wants to be held down. Wants muscled body to cover his own, fuck him until he comes, untouched, between them. Scott wants to feel his skin itch with stubble burn, a sex rough voice whispering in his ear.

… Derek.

He wants Derek.

So he talks to Kira about it. After he's explained that he loves her and still wants to be with her, she's surprisingly open to the idea.

“He's lonely,” Kira says. “Derek hasn't dated anyone since Braeden left.”

Which is true. Both Stiles and Lydia have set him up multiple times, despite his protests that he neither needs nor wants to date anyone.

Which - “Do you think he'd even say yes?” Scott wonders aloud.

“I've seen the way he looks at you,” Kira answers. “He'll say yes to you. I'm sure of it.”

_\--_

Surprisingly – or maybe not, when Scott really thinks about it – Kira's the one who takes the step of actually asking Derek.

What's even more surprising, is that Derek says yes.

They take a few days to iron out the details. It's decided that they'll do it in Derek's loft, so the beta is as comfortable as possible. It's a one night thing that they won't be telling the pack about.

Kira offers to leave them alone and let them have this together. By mutual decision, that doesn't happen. Because as much as Scott wants Derek, he loves Kira and can't imagine her not being there for this.

_\--_

It's the day.

The day Derek is going to fuck him.

Scott and Kira arrive at Derek's loft. Scott has barely taken two steps into the room when Derek kisses him.

It's a soft kiss, short and sweet, but it still makes Scott's insides clench.

“What was that for?” Scott whispers.

Derek shrugs and this close, Scott can count his eyelashes. Derek has pretty eyes, he realises. Green eyes framed by long eyelashes. He really is beautiful. “I've wanted to do that for a while.”

“Do it again,” he says with a small smile.

Derek does, pulling him in by the belt loops of his jeans until their hips are pressed together.

Kira presses herself against his back, kisses his neck to make him shudder. She hikes up the back of his shirt to scratch her nails lightly down back and kiss his shoulders. It makes him arch, subsequently grinding his cock against Derek's through their pants.

“Bed.” Scott orders, voice husky with arousal.

They stumble to the bed, clothes being removed as they did. It ends up with Scott on his back, Derek leaning over him with Kira on his left.

“Kira already prepped me,” he mumbles when Derek coats two fingers with lube.

Derek nods to show he heard, but checks anyway. Seemingly satisfied, he fists his dick, smearing the left over lube over himself.

Derek starts off slow; fucking into Scott with deep and even thrusts. It's only when he begs, _whines_ for Derek to move faster, harder, does he really start to fuck the Alpha. Derek holds onto Scott's thighs for leverage and starts to pick up the pace. He fucks Scott with force, the pace brutal and rhythm broken.

Scott babbles, words that could be “ _yes,”_ or _“more,”_ but the words are unintelligible. They come out as keens, little mewls that make Derek fuck him harder.

Kira is watching them and rubbing at her clit, two fingers sucked into her mouth. Scott reaches for her, tugs her into a kiss. The kiss is filthy and sloppy. Their tongues twining together, teeth clashing occasionally because of the odd angle.

Kissing turns into Kira straddling his face, body facing Derek so she can kiss him now. She moans into Derek's mouth, rolling her hips down onto Scott's face. She comes that way, crying out into Derek's mouth.

After Kira climbs off him she moves behind him, gets herself comfortable and pulls him up so his head lays on her thigh. Derek starts to pick up speed again, hitting Scott's prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck. Fuck, shit. _Fuck,_ ” Scott chants and finds Kira's hands, twines their fingers together as he feels his orgasm creeping up on him.

In some kind of strange twist, Derek comes first. Hips stilling against Scott's, a soft “ _oh,”_ leaving his mouth. Scott can _feel_ Derek coming inside him, and it's the thought of the pack smelling Derek on him, _in_ him, knowing what they've done, that Derek is _his_ that makes Scott come.

Scott... wasn't prepared for this. For how right it would feel to have Derek in him, have the beta beside him and Kira.

Derek rolls to the side to catch his breath and Scott watches the rise and fall of his chest before looking up at Kira who catches his eye.

_Can we keep him?_ He tries to say without words. Kira seems to understand because she smiles and bends forward to kiss him.

Derek moves as if he's going to leave and Scott makes a noise of protest. He likes having Derek in bed, smelling of him and Kira. It feels... right.

They fall asleep like that, curled around each other. Content.

_Whole._

_\--_

The next day, Scott sends Lydia a text.

**(To) Lydia: What do you know about** _ **polyamorous**_ **relationships?**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
